Imagine Castiel bringing you your lunch at school
by Supernaturalimagine
Summary: Imagine Castiel gathering up all the courage to walk through the hallways of your school to bring you your lunch and all the girls in your room asking who he was after he leaves.


"Goddammit!"

I cursed under my breath as my hands rummaged through bag searching for my grilled cheese. After the boys hunt, I was obligated to care for their medical needs, which took most of the night. I overslept and came to school in a rush. Now I'm in class waiting for the bell to ring at any moment, and let me add, extremely hungry! Thankfully the class was complete chaos due to the fact that our female teacher was in the middle of reading those romantic novels with a couple desperately clinging to each other on the cover. Secretly I think it's an erotica. No one could here my stomach growl in starvation. Soon I was surrounded by a few friends I've made, who apparently they saw me struggle.

"Whatcha looking for, (y/n)?" A small blonde one with enormous glasses asked while placing her hand gingerly on my shoulder.

"My damn lunch! I must've forgotten it on the kitchen table." I said throwing my bag down in anger. "Just my luck too! I'm very hungry!"

"Aww!" A brunette budded in. "We could share my nuggets! God forbid you eat this school lunch! it's horrible."

"That's sweet, but no thanks. I'm very picky." I mumbled slouching over my desk as I let my head fall down over my crossed arms.

"Rotten luck." The blonde pipped in finally letting her hand fall to her side. My groggy eyes looked ahead at the chalk board that has been vandalized by a couple students now. I trailed across the board reading every girl's number, name and spunky doodle until I reached the end where the old brown frame was dusted with chalk let overs. Someone really ought to clean that…A head peeked through the door's small square window. I could barely see the person's face. It was far too much to the edge. As if it was searching for a certain student.

"TEACHER THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR!" A whiny yell came from all the way in the back causing the teacher to finally look up from her 'interesting' book. She quickly got up from her rolling chair that probably has her butt imprint as deep as the pit of freakin' hell. She opened the door and watched the individual who stood outside, still not visible to me. She exchanged weird looks and some choice of words before leaving some space for the person to enter. I watched intently as Cas came into the now quiet room. He looked so frightened by the mess that I almost felt as much pity for him as I felt for myself at the moment. His eyes searched the room and them landed on me. A faint smile appearing on his stubbled face. He waddled over to me carrying a brown paper lunch bag in his hands.

"(y/n), It seems you forgot your 'lunch' at the motel." He said handing it over to me. He surveyed the classroom before looking down at me again.

"This is where you learn you literature, (y/n)?" He asked raising his brow.

"Yes, Cas. I'm stuck here for 7 hours every single day."

"It sounds like a prison." He stated. "Well, I'm off. Dean and Sam have got a case for us. We will pick you up after your 7 hour stay as well. By the way, Dean asked me to deliver a message." He mumbled on.

"Yes Cas? What is it?" I asked.

"To have a great day at school." He said before patting my lightly on the head. He turned and walked out the door. After his exit I looked over at my friends, who were completely un-noticeabe to me while me and Cas had our talk. They looked down at me expectantly. Their googly eyes filled with wonder.

"W-Who was that?" The brunette asked first before the blonde butted in.

"His eyes! They're so blue!" She exhaled. "And dreamy…"

"Oh please!" I said squirming in my seat. Castiel WAS attractive but he wasn't HER type. Cas was more like a big brother. "He's a goof! my own personal delivery boy! As you can tell-" I said before show casing my brown lunch bag.

"Well, I wouldn't mind him bringing me lunch to school! Actually! I'd bring him HIS lunch! Better yet, breakfast! Maybe even breakfast in bed." She said before winking playfully. I laughed along thinking of how i'm going to tell Castiel about his new admirers.

By ~ radiatingthegeekness at Tumblr


End file.
